Lor-Zod
Lor-Zod, (also known as Davis Bloome and Doomsday when transformed), was the Kryptonian son of Dru-Zod and enemy of Kal-El. Biography Early life The son of Kryptonian's Dru-Zod and his wife, Ursa, Lor-Zod was conceived in the Phantom Zone, and born unstable. While living inside of a transported Kryptonian prison cell known as Fort Rozz, Zod manipulated Phantom Zone technology and created a small space-worthy vessel that could leave the Phantom Zone. As his son was the only Phantom Zoner capable of fitting inside the ship, Zod sent the rocket ship out of the Phantom Zone carrying their young son. The rocket entered Earth's atmosphere and crash-landed just outside Metropolis on July 26, 1987. Sometime later, the boy was adopted and named "Davis Bloome". Between September 1990 and May 2001, Davis lived in five foster homes. He went to Lowell County High School, and received his paramedic training at Metropolis General Hospital. SV Zod helped Bette Sans Souci recover shortly after a bus explosion outside the Daily Planet. He quickly befriended Chloe Sullivan after she helped him examine Bette. Later on, at the hospital, Davis offered to send Bette to a place where she could be well taken care of, but Bette refused. He was also the first one that Chloe revealed her engagement to after the two became close after fitting a light bulb. Chloe also revealed that she researched Davis and found out that his parents were dead and he ran away from numerous foster homes. Later on, he encountered Clark Kent in the hospital and mistook him for Chloe's fiancé, and asked him not to tell Chloe that he told him. After Chloe's dangerous confrontation with Bette, she called Davis at his apartment, but received no answer. Unknown to her, Davis was actually on the street outside, lying on the ground trembling and mutating back to human form; he woke up screaming soon after. Powers and Abilities Powers Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Lor-Zod's powers. Because his powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. *'Superhuman Strength': While the exact magnitude of Lor-Zod's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that Lor-Zod is strong enough to lift several tons. Lor-Zod's strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is through this act of conscious will manipulation that allows Lor-Zod to engage in physical feats that are beyond merely applying applicable force such as moving an object without said object crumbling under its own mass while he moves it and could hold his own while fighting with Clark Kent, although Clark was able to overpower him. *'Superhuman Durability': Lor-Zod's body is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his immune system protects him from toxins and diseases. His invulnerability is not protective to the heat vision that fully adult Kryptonians can generate which has been shown to penetrate his own skin and bone with instantaneous results. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Lor-Zod can heal from injuries very rapidly, including gunshots, puncture wounds and superhuman attacks. *'Superhuman Stamina': Lor-Zod has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undetermined period of time. However, his base physical structure still requires nourishment and he needs to process food stuffs on a regular basis to maintain his stamina. *'Superhuman Speed': Lor-Zod possesses the ability to move at an accelerated rate of speed. This includes running at speeds that are beyond supersonic. *'Flight': As a Kryptonian, Lor-Zod is able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. *'Heat Vision': The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Lor-Zod to work undetected. The maximum temperature of his heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation though that is not proven or stated. Phantom Zone Immunity: Because Lor-Zod was conceived and born in the Phantom Zone, he is actually immune to the Zone's effects. Transformation: The process by which Davis usually transforms into the Doomsday is presumably the result of a chemical imbalance, likely because of his conception and birth in the Phantom Zone. Unlike normal Kryptonian's, Lor's adrenal medulla triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into Doomsday. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to 5 minutes, depending on the initial adrenalin surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenalin in the Doomsday will return to more reduced levels. *'Superhuman Strength': As Doomsday, he possesses extreme strength that is far in excess of 100 tons. With his strength, Doomsday can easily overpower and kill humans and other aliens like Kryptonians, and can bend and break through reinforced steel, destroy impenetrable barriers, and can lift extremely heavy objects, and uproot trees and buildings/structures as well as decimate them with his might. He is strong and powerful enough to overcome entire rosters of superhumans, like the Justice League. Doomsday's strength capacity potential seems to be unlimited. *'Superhuman Durability': As Doomsday, he is almost completely resistant to all forms of physical and mental types of harm, and as such, bullets bounce off him, rockets, lasers and bombs won't leave a mark on him, and he can survive in space and he doesn't require oxygen, water, or any form of nourishment to maintain himself. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': In the extreme event that Doomsday is injured, he can heal from almost any injury very rapidly, including gunshots, puncture wounds and superhuman attacks. *'Superhuman Stamina': Doomsday can maintain continuous movement and can exercise for unlimited periods of time without ever getting weary or tired in the process. With that said, Doomsday can take part in superpowerd battle sequences probably for months on end. *'Superhuman Speed': Doomsday can react and maneuver faster than the healthiest, most fit human athlete. However, Doomsday can't run or move nearly as fast as speedsters like Superman or the Flash. *'Super-Leaping': For some unknown reason, when transformed into Doomsday he is incapable of flight, but due to his extremely dense muscles in his legs, he can leaps miles at a time. Superman took advantage of this in their first battle by attempting to keep him airborne. He also used it to his advantage when he deposited Doomsday in a lake to slow him down. *'Bone Protrusions': While transformed as Doomsday he is covered by "Bone Protrusions" all throughout his body that serve as added protection and as weapons. Abilities Skilled Fighter: He is able to fight people with ease as himself or Doomsday. Weaknesses *'Solar Energy': Like all Kryptonians, Lor-Zod's powers will diminish if he does not absorb "yellow" solar energy. *'Kryptonite': Lor-Zod does not feel the effects of kryptonite exposure as severely as other kryptonians but it can still weaken him. *'Magic': Lor is also vulnerable to mystical forces. Personality Beneath Davis Bloome's charismatic and easygoing demeanor lays a brooding sense of isolation and insecurity. He was, however, caring and often willing to offer his services to his friends or put his job on the line, such as treating Oliver Queen without hospital aid after Oliver was poisoned. However, when transformed (a condition he can't control), he is utterly ruthless, injuring or killing anyone who stands in his way; a prime example of this is when Brainiac lured Doomsday into kidnapping Chloe, he injured many people, including Jimmy. Relationships *''Relationships'': Lor-Zod/Relationships *''Family'': Lor-Zod/Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- * Chloe Sullivan Friends ---- Notes Links *Lor-Zod/Gallery *Lor-Zod/Quotes References Category:Kryptonian Category:Males Category:House Of Zod